Central City's Spider-Man
by loner1357
Summary: While Barry was trapped in the Speed Force, another hero pops up. Spider Man fights crime and Team Flash doesn't mind the new hero. Once Barry returns, they recruit 21 yr old Jai and train him. What happens when he officially becomes a part of the team?
1. Cast

**Jai Patel**

Age: 21

School: Central City University

Major: Biomedical, Electrical, and Mechanical Engineering

**Kiran Patel**

Age: 46

Job: Nurse

**Eventual Pairing:** Jai x Kara

**Story:** Follows Peter Parker's origin story. Jai's father and mother died in an airplane crash and he's been raised by his Uncle and Aunt ever since. However, when he gets his powers, his Uncle dies and he fights crime in his memory. He joins Team Flash and fights crime with them. What happens when he meets a woman that takes his breath away?


	2. Chapter 1

After Barry came back, Cisco finally put the pieces together and was able to vibe the so-called Spider Man. What he saw completely baffled him.

"He's a kid?" Iris asked.

"Maybe." Cisco said. "He's definitely on the young side."

Barry sighed. "Barely an adult and he's already taking on something this big."

"Name?" Joe asked.

"Jai Patel." Cisco said.

"Oh no." Joe sighed.

"What?" Barry asked. "Who is he?"

Joe sighed. "Kid's uncle died four months ago. Robbery gone bad."

"Uncle?" Barry asked. "What happened to his parents?"

Joe shrugged. "Why don't we ask him?"

* * *

Jai unlocked the door to the house Kiran owned. Ever since his uncle died, he felt he had a responsibility to help people.

"Kiran!" He called out. "There's a cop car outside."

He walked into the living room to see Joe and Barry on the couch. "Detective West?"

"Jai." Joe said, shaking his hand. "This is Barry Allen. He's our CSI?"

"What are you guys doing here? You find him yet?" Jai asked.

Joe shook his head. "No. But Barry here is our top CSI. I've brought him up to speed on the case."

Jai narrowed his eyes at Barry. "And where were you four months ago?"

Barry gaped at Joe. "Uh, well-"

"Jai." Kiran scolded. "That's not needed. He's here now."

Jai backed off and nodded.

"We just need to ask him some questions. Do you mind?" Joe asked Kiran.

Kiran shook her head saying no and they looked at Jai. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come upstairs. I can do this while finishing some homework."

Jai led them to his room and opened the door. Joe and Barry were met with the scene of a clean adult room with books on a shelf ranging from the SATs to Quantum Mechanics and String Theory.

"I was actually having a really good day today, you know Detective? Didn't miss my bus, perfectly good DVD player was just sitting right there, and mechanics test," he clicked his pen against his desk, "nailed it."

He turned to them and sat in his chair. "So, what do you need? I know you didn't come here with any details about my Uncle's murder otherwise Kiran would have been more relived that she is right now."

Barry held up his phone. "Quick rhetorical question, is this you?" Barry asked holding his phone where a video on YouTube played and Spider Man was seen webbing up a potential carjacker.

"Oh. No." Jai said stammering a little. "What do you-What do you mean?"

"Yeah." Barry said. "Look at you go." The video continued to show Jai catching a car before it hit a bus. "Wow, nice catch. 3000 pounds at 40 miles an hour is not easy."

"That's uh, that's all on YouTube though." Jai said, showing signs of sweat and stress. "I mean that's where it's created, cause, you know that all fake and it created on a computer."

"Uh huh," Barry mumbled as he looked around. He saw a compartment in the ceiling. He picked up the stick next to Jai's bed and poked it. "Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix..."

Jai's suit dropped and he quickly ran to throw it in the closet in a failed attempt to keep being discreet about it.

"Uh, that's uh." He looked at them and sighed. "Shit."

"Language." Joe said.

Jai sighed again while Barry sat on the chair at the desk. "So, you're Spider Man."

Jai nodded slowly. "Yep."

"Not in that onesie you're not." Joe grumbled.

"It's not a onesie." Jai said in the normal young adult attitude.

He walked back to his desk and started taking things out of his bag. "Looks like homework's gonna have to wait."

"Who else knows?" Barry asked.

"Nobody. That includes my aunt." Jai answered. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"You know what I think is really cool?" Barry asked. "This webbing. The tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?"

Jai raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I did."

Barry started examining all parts of Jai's suit. "Climbing walls? What are these, adhesive gloves?"

"Huh." Jai huffed and leaned on his desk. "It's a long story."

"Jesus." Barry said picking up the goggles. "Can you even see in this?" Barry put them on. "I'm blind."

"Yes I can." Jai said taking the suit away from him. "It's just that when whatever happened, happened, my senses have been dialed to 11. There's too much input, so those help me concentrate."

Barry sighed. "You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systematic. Top to bottom."

Jai was confused. "Hold up. Who are you guys?"

Barry smiled. "Well kid," he moved his hand up and vibrated it, "I'm the Flash. And we want you to join us."

Jai gaped. "You're the Flash."

"Yep."

"The Flash."

"Yep."

Jai froze. "What the f-"

"Watch it." Joe said.

Jai snorted. "You have a funny way of recruiting, you know that?"

Barry nodded, smiling. "Well, I've been gone for sometime. And when I came back, my team said you helped fight crime and put the bad guys away. Train with us. You'll get better and have a team to rely on."

Jai stepped back in thought. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not gonna experiment on me or something?"

Barry sarcastically sighed. "Well, you're gonna have to take that chance." He said moving to the doorknob. "Or maybe we can just tell you're Aunt what you really do-"

Jai immediately shot a web at Barry's hand on the door. Joe reached for his gun but Barry shook his head.

Jai pointed a finger towards Barry. "Don't tell Aunt May."

Barry smiled and phased out of the webbing. "Alright Spider Man."

* * *

Jai walked into Star Labs and watched while a group of people turned around. A Hispanic looking guy pointed to Jai.

"You're the one that took down the guy from Earth-2."

Jai raised an eyebrow. "Earth-2?" He asked.

"Yeah Earth-2 as in another Earth." The guy said.

Jai's face looked like it was about to rip from his smile. "I'm sorry. You're saying there's a multiverse?" He asked in excitement. "I thought that was just theoretical." He said moving closer to the guy. "I mean that completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We're talking about, an eternal inflation system. And how does that even work with all the quantum," he turned to see Barry with a proud face and Joe with a confused and even more surprised expression, "it's insane. Sorry. Just really cool."

"How old are you?" Another guy asked.

"21. Why?" Jai said.

"Jesus Cisco I didn't believe you."

Barry stepped up to Jai. "Guys, this is Jai. Jai," He introduced as he pointed to everyone. "This is Iris, Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin."

Caitlin walked up. "If you can follow me, we can draw your blood."

Jai stepped back and pointed to Barry. "You said no experiments."

"Hey calm down." Barry said. "This isn't experimenting. When you train with us and become part of the team, there's going to be times you get knocked on your ass. We need to be able to pick you up if that happens. Okay?"

"So this is precautionary, only?" Jai asked.

Barry nodded. "Yeah."

Jai slowly nodded and followed Caitlin.

Barry watched them go as Iris came up next to him. "You sure about this?" She asked.

Barry looked at Iris. "It's either this or he does it alone."

"Well," Iris said as they watched Caitlin draw blood from Jai, "let's help him then."


End file.
